dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegeta's Respect
This is the 5th episode of the Kid Buu Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Bejita Datsubo!! Goku Omae ga Nanba Wan Da". The episode first aired on October 18, 1995. Recap It starts off with Super Saiyan 3 Goku tired out while fighting Kid Buu. Goku tries to power up, but doesn't have enough energy. Vegeta rushes over to see if Goku still wants to continue the match or if he could step in. Goku let Vegeta fight Kid Buu. Vegeta is facing hundreds of Kid Buus then blows them up. Kid Buu reforms and Vegeta tries to fire blasts at him but there is no affect on Kid Buu. They start fighting when Vegeta can't land a punch or kick on Kid Buu. Vegeta is no match for Kid Buu and Vegeta wonders how Goku fought Kid Buu. As Kid Buu is about to finish off Vegeta, Goku saves Vegeta and says he's not finished with Kid Buu. Goku continues to fight Kid Buu. In Hell, all the villains Goku fought, were watching. Frieza is so mad because he couldn't beat Goku and sticks his tongue out at Goku. Babidi is bragging that he taught Kid Buu everything about fighting but then goes behind a rock and says he hopes Goku wins. Vegeta is watching and flashes back to the when he first met Goku. How he was but he still couldn't beat Goku no matter how strong he got. On Namek, how Goku beat Recoome and Frieza, that's when Goku had become a Super Saiyan. Vegeta was torn apart when he seen Goku fight. Vegeta remembers how he too became Super Saiyan but still wasn't as strong as Goku. Then realized Goku's family & friends were the reason why Goku was stronger then him. Then Vegeta realizes even though he has a family of his own, his anger made him weaker. He finally admits Goku is number one because he fights for his family and friends, the people he cares about and loves. Then you see Kid Buu biting Goku and then Goku biting Kid Buu. The fight between Super Saiyan 3 Goku (he transformed back to ss3) and Kid Buu continues. That's the end of the episode. Fights Goku Vs Kid Buu Vegeta Vs Kid Buu Trivia *The villains seen in Hell are: **Frieza **King Cold **Cell **Recoome **Burter **Jeice **Guldo **Dr. Gero **Appule **Babidi ***Surprisingly, Captain Ginyu was nowhere to be found, even though he should have been killed by the earth's explosion and sent to Hell. *In this episode, Vegeta finally accepts that Goku is better than him. *When Kid Buu bites Goku's arm, Goku retaliates by biting Kid Buu's head. This is the second time Goku bites one of the three main villains, the first being when he bites Frieza in Frieza's Boast. Errors *During Vegeta's flashback to the first time he and Goku met, when Goku arrives at the battlefield, Piccolo's corpse is shown intact, when after his death by Nappa his body disappeared. *In the beginning, Vegeta appears on the cliff bruised and exhausted. However, as Goku and Buu start to fight, he seems to be in perfect health. *In Vegeta's fight against Buu, he did not become a Super Saiyan, even though it would have likely lessened the gap in their powers a little bit. Category:Kid Buu Saga